Heroes : Fixing the broken
by MrsPleasant13
Summary: I don't own Heroes. SPOILERS FOR HEROES. Only moments after the end of season four, Claire has to move to Sylar's apartment. A new threat arises. What happens when it's all down to Sylar and Peter to save Claire? Will the group be able to stick together? Or will they find out that some things can never be healed? Even the most broken of people need someone to help them heal...
1. Chapter 1

_Claire Bennet had just done the unthinkable. She had shown the american reporters about her ability. No one had expected the news to come_ out like _this, and neither did the press._

Claire was no longer visable as the press crowded around her like a swarm of bees. Someone had to do something. And it was perfectly clear that Noah bennet wouldn't be doing anything, and hiro Nakamura was just as shocked as everyone else. Emma stood unmoving at the side, her knuckles bleeding out sluggishly. Peter was her uncle, and it was technically his responsibility to help her, But he was just too stunned to even move.

"Jeez everyone here is just so lazy... dont worry everybody, the man she hates the most will step in to save her. No biggey." Sylar sighed, as he started to move forward towards the crowd. All the specials drew their focus on sylar's thin strong frame moving slowly. When sylar reached the group, he cracked his knuckles and rolled his neck before shoving every reporter out of the way with as much force as he could muster. "Sorry but I just got to steal my girl, Claire, from you all. We got to get moving. Any questions you all have will have to wait." Sylar said, his fake texas accent matching his fake grin. Sylar wasted no time in wrapping his arms around her shoulders and pulling her closer. No words were exchanged as sylar dragged Claire away from the buzzing press.

Claire looked up at Sylar as they walked away. "Listen to me. I'm not here to hurt your or anybody else. I've changed. So follow my lead I will get us out of here." Sylar said, the cocky arrogance he wore like a coat now removed, and claire saw that he wasn't lying. She wasn't especially happy about trying to stay calm, but Nathan would want her safe. "Whatever. Don't think this means I trust you. Because that could take a lifetime after what you have done." Claire snarled. Sylar shrugged his shoulders lazily. "You seem to forget we can't die, we have millions of lifetimes to share Claire." Sylar laughed at Claires horiffied face. Peter saw her face and jogged over to comfort her.

The dirty ground dust kicked up behind peter as he ran. "CLAIRE!" Peter shouted, opening his arms wide. Claire jogged up to peter and wrapped her small arms around his thin frame. The faint jumble of cameras clicking was all that could be heard around the carnival. Peters hand immediately went to her head and wrapped her in a tight embrace. His eyes found themselfs locked onto Sylars as a silent thank you. Sylar nodded and moved to peters side.

Sylar was very glad that Peter trusted him, because if peter trusted him Claire would follow. And that meant he could become close to her, which is what he wanted more everyday. The tattoo told him very little apart from the fact that one day she would become his friend. He knew that this would be a small way to show her he meant no harm anymore.

Peter stroked her hair slowly, thinking of a plan to get her out of here safely. Then he remembered.

Hiro.

Peter turned his head behind him and saw Hiro watching their embrace. Peter motioned for him to come over with a slight nod of his head, swishing his thick long black hair into his eyes. Hiro walked over with some speed, Ando trailing behind cautiously. "Hiro, could you teleport us out of here and take us to my apartment?" Peter asked. Hiro nodded, making sure that everyone linked arms before he closed his eyes tightly, leaving the sound of shocked gasping and cameras clipping excitedly behind them.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Dark shadows crowded around the empty apartment that belonged to Peter. The room was naked, stripped of any furniture which wasn't needed. The little apartment barely even managed to sustain Peter, but it did it's job after all. Whenever someone came over, they had to find their own way to make themselfs comfortable. The dim lamps in the corner of the room struggled to fight the overwhelming power of the shadows. Silence screamed it's way around the apartment...

POP!

Hiro, Ando, Peter, Noah, Claire and Sylar filled the small apartment quickly, Hiro's power allowing them a quick get away. No one dared to move in the apartment as it was too dark and too crowded to even expect to be able to move safetly. Big footsteps echoed lowdly, and the small lamps and lights flickered on at Peters command. Everyone finally allowed themselfs to take in the apartment, no one daring to move. Sylar moved into the only avaliable chair and sunk down into it comfortably. Some glares were thrown his way, resulting in Sylar's signature smirk to once again be worn like a warm coat on a snowy winters day.

Chills shot themselfs down Claire's spine as the realisation of what just happened sunk in. A wave of nausea swept itself across her body, And claire wasted no time in darting away from the crowd of people. Claire darted into the bathroom and made sure to lock the door, muffling the confused whispers of the people that she left behind in the living room. She felt suffocated, trapped. Despite everything, she felt that only Peter and Sylar were the only ones that truly didn't want to kill her right now. As Claire thought about this, a small chuckle escaped her thin pale lips. "Wow.. In five minutes iv'e changed the world and developed a small bit of faith in a man that pulled out my brain..." Claire mumbled, Rubbing her forehead to try and remove the headache growing in her brain slowly.

Peter looked around at the group, and noticed claire wasn't among his friends. Sylar, answering the unspoken question, looked up to peter and said "she made a dramatic run into your tiny bathroom. If i was you i wouldn't bother her, she seems a bit on edge. And trust me i would know." Sylar smirked when the only Bennet left in the room shot him a glare that could kill. Sylar met his eyes, the flame in his eyes would have been hilarious to laugh at if it wasn't for the fact that he would be the reason if Claire left and didn't come back.

Sylar raised his head slowly. " She needs a stable, very secure home now and lets face it... Peters apartment isn't fit for more than one person, Hiro lives thousands of miles away, She can't go back to texas because by now the press will have secured her details of her home and will have ambushed it. So that kicks Noah, Hiro and Peter out of the picture... So i guess that leaves me with the job. Claire can come and live with me!" Sylar smiled, the first genuine smile since his first use of his power. Silence once again swept it's way around the room, The glares of Noah Bennet managing to make the room drop ten degrees in the process. Peters face etched itself into a picture of deep thought as he thought about what Sylar had just said.

The silence grew thick and heavy in the room. Nobody dared to move apart from Noah. Noah stompted towards Sylar, stopping inches from his face. "Now you listen here... And you listen good. My Claire Bear will never ever become dependant on you, you murderer.." Noah snarled. Sylar smirk grew in size at Noah's failing attempt to intimidate him. "Oh yeah because a lying parent who nearly killed his own wife protecting his own lies and pretending that your god is so much better. Poor old Claire bear never really had a stable family... What a shame..." Sylar mocked in a whisper, yet it managed to echo around the room. Anger that boiled like a volcano painted itself onto Noah's face. Noah grabbed Sylars shirt and pulled him up to eye level. Sylar didn't even flinch as the grib around his shirt moved to his throat. "What i would have done to do this many years ago, Mr Grey." Noah mumbled. Sylar's hands moved to his throat to try and remove Noah's big hands, even though he couldn't die.

Noah knew he couldn't kill this man, but the fact that Sylar's vision was failing and he was gasping for breath really cheered him up. Peter appeared, grabbing Noah's hands and tugging them away. Peter managed to remove them from Sylar's throat quickly, Allowing Sylar to fall to the ground in a gasping and laughing mess. Hiro grabbed Noah and held him back whilst Peter gently helped Sylar stand on his feet, not missing the fact he swayed for a moment. Sylar looked at Noah and laughed hard. "Ok you guys, lets not kill eachother just yet. As much as i hate to admit it... Sylar has a point. He is the best one of us to look after her, And she will be hidden away." Peter tried.

"Peter! You too! He murdered your only brother and now your going to let him loose with his daughter! Are you insane?!" Noah shouted, Not caring who heard.

"Look Noah! Don't you think i know exactly what hes done! Yes he murdered my Brother and dozens other but lets put it this way. I have forgive him. He is not the same person he once was. And if i trust him, Then you should too."

"No way peter!"

"Come on Noah. It's not like he will kill her. And if he even lays a finger on Claire or hurts her i will personally see him out. Trust me on this Noah. She will be safe." Peter said, his hand stretching over and grabbing Sylar's shoulder which was a hint for Sylar to step in and take control of the situation. Sylar however did no such thing apart from sitting back down. "Trust me Sylar. If you even dare hurt Claire you will never ever see her again. I will personally kill you. Don't under estimate what i would do for her." Noah snarled once again.

Sylar rested his head against his hands, attempting to rub away the headache that was slowly brewing in his mind. Noah was starting to really irritate Sylar and Sylar just wanted to be left alone. Sensing this, Peter nodded before moving to the bathroom where Claire was. "Hey Claire can i come in?" Peter knocked loudly. No words were exchanged except for the door opening a fraction and Peter stepping into the bathroom leaving Noah, Sylar and Hiro alone.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Peter walked through the doors quickly and shutting them behind him, Showing the men in the other room that he really didn't want to be disturbed. Claire walked back over to the sink and took up the position she had obviously claimed as her own the whole time he was talking outside. Peter wasted no time in walking over to her and wrapped his thick arms around her. Claire threw her head into his chest and rested it there whilst they drank in the feeling of calm flowed between them both. They both knew it wouldn't last. Peter more than claire..

"So what's going to happen then?" Claire asked, Pulling her head out of his chest and looked at him in the eye. Peter didn't look down until he realised that Claire would properly get angry for leaving such a big gap in the conversa-

"So? Peter? Going to tell me then?" Claire snapped angrily at him whilst a smirk crossed his face.

_Brand new world... Same old Claire... Ironic.._

Peter thought before allowing his eyes to wander down to her face and for his smirk to drop.

"We are going to be moving you to a new residence with someone i know will personally protect you and will keep you safe claire." Peter said slowly, carefully choosing his words so the small blonde didn't get angry. "Ok... Sounds good, despite the fact im sensing something that your not telling me here... Peter, Who am i staying with...?" Claire asked warily, Now completly removing herself from his embrace to stare at him.

"Ummm... Before you freak out, I want you to hear me out. Your not going to cut in at all are you?" Peter asked warily.

"Sure, Just get on with it." Claire snapped.

"We have made arangments for you to stay in New york city... With Sylar. Now before you completly freak out i want you to know i can personally promise you that he won't touch you. But if he does, He will have me, Noah and anyone else who cares about you to deal with." Peter said, Raising his hands to show that he meant what he said.

Few moments passed sluggishly between the pair before Claire lifted herself of the sink and stood next to the door. Before she stepped out she looked back at Peter with a look that he would always recognise on Nathan. The look of pure hopelessness and anger. "I just want you to know that i trust what you say. I will never forgive him for what he has done, But if you are allowing him to look after me then i guess he must be serious." Claire said, Raising a smile before opening the door and walking out to face her new room mate...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

The room was deathly silent as sylar sat staring at the floorboards whilst everyone else sent daggers his way. He knew what he did was wrong, But was there really any need for the amount of staring they did? Even without Sylar's very strong sense of hearing he could hear every word that Peter and Claire were saying to eachother. Sylar had to restrain himself from smiling in glee when he heard Claire say she would trust him.

_Bad move..._

Sylar shook his head before raising it to watch the door open and a familiar Blonde step out. Her once harsh eyes were now filled with despair as she looked to Sylar. He wasted no time in standing up to face her more before he realised a single tear had made it's move from her young eyes to her cheek. Peter walked out behind her and stood next to Claire before whispering something in her ear. Claire looked up and nodded before shuffling close to him.

Claires thin hand started to tremble, The events of the night and the fact that she would be living with a murderer all flooded her head at once. Her head grew fuzzy and she started to grow dizzy. Sylar noticed this and placed his hands on her shoulder. Out the corner of his eye he saw Noah visibly stiffen at the sight of a maniac touching his daughter. Sylar smirked at him and looked back down at Claire. She was shorter than him but even at this distance he could see her face clearly. "Dont think for one second this is me forgiving you. I may have pretended to accept the fate that i now have but i won't forgive you that easy. So just take me away and lets get this over with." Claire said before hugging everyone around her and then making her way to the door.

Sylar watched as she silently said her goodbyes and moved to the door. She stepped outside, Waiting for Sylar to follow. Sylar didn't bother with any witty comments as he followed her outside. He shut the door behind him and grabbed onto claire before rising up into the sky, quickly taking off full speed towards New York.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Sylar dragged them up higher into the sky before setting them down onto the floor outside of his apartment doors. Claire waited for Sylar to go first before following him up the stairs. No words were shared before Sylar came to stop at a old, worn brown door which clearly had seen netter days. He stuck his key into the slot and sighed when it didn't seem to move, Before he pounded his fist against the door. The action had to be repeated a few times before the door caved in and opened for them both. Sylar wasted no time before throwing his keys across the room to land on the red worn sofa that was slanted across the right side of the room.

Claire took a long hard look at the room, taking in the aged mustiness the old room gave her. "It isn't much but it suits my needs." Sylar stated, as if answering unspoken thoughts that were swirling around her head. Despite the obvious age of the room she noticed that it was suprisingly clean. Sylar waited a moment before moving through the small living room and through a door. Claire stood in the doorway and moved to close the door before hearing a voice she had learned to fear swept through the small room like a tidal wave. "Come on Claire I'll show you too your room." He said slowly, his deep voice echoing gracefully around her. She hesitated before following him into the room.

She noticed two doors on the right of the small bed in the left corner. Sylar stood next to the bed before slowly motioning with his hand towards the two doors. "The door on the left is the bathroom which we will have to share and the door on the right is my room. This is where you will be staying. Make yourself comfortable i dont use this room." He said before promtly moving towards his room.

Claire waited a moment before sitting down on the red bed. The bed was suprisingly comfortable, and she didn't realise how tired she actually was until she sunk deeper into the matress beneath her. She focused her hearing on the muffled sounds of Sylar in the other room, Finding a unexplainable comfort in knowing her past stalker was just a room away. She allowed her eyes to flutter close before allowing darkness to sweap her mind, engulfing her into a deep sleep quickly.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Claire was unsure of how much time had passed before her eyes opened slowly. She looked around at her surroundings and sighed when she realised it hadn't been a dream. She went to move but she noticed the blankets had been thrown on her and her shoes had been removed, Both actions she didn't remember doing. Frowning, Claire pushed the blankets off her thin body before padding hesitantly through the quiet apartment.

"Sylar...?" Claire called out hesitantly before opening the door to the living room and poking her head out into yet another empty room. Claire couldn't shake the feeling of dread as she started to move through to the kitchen, then to the bathroom.

Nothing was there.

Claire began to panic. The government had got to Sylar and she was going to die. Claire couldn't help but start to feel her thin hands trembling with the idea of Sylar being totured for her location. She was going to die. It was all over...

The sound of the wooden stairs groaning under the weight of someone forced the adrenaline to pump freely round her body as she swiftly moved to the kitchen and grabbed the biggest kinfe there. If they wanted her, they were going to have to fight for her. Steadying herself for the oncoming attack, she moved behind the sofa and crouched down low as the sound of metal scratching against the door got louder. Suddenly the door flew open and Claire wasted no time in jumping up quickly, Ready to face her attacker...


End file.
